Date TYLYamamotoXReader
by HG59
Summary: TYLYamamotoXReader. Oneshot. Imagine you're on your first date with someone and this would probably be it.


Date- (TYL!YamamotoXReader)

You stand at the doorway of your house, watching the empty streets for this one particular car. The scent of rain fills your nostrils as you take a deep breath and you slowly let it out, your mind racing with thoughts.

Most people will think that the gloomy air after the rain is a horrible and depressing sensation, but you are awe by it. Rain has always fascinated you as a young child and it still does. How it makes the pavement glow a certain way every time it comes down makes you wonder.

Your [h/c] hair is in the best style you can manage on the short notice he call you at. Your best [color] dress covers your body and a matching scarf is wrapped around your shoulders.

As a car rolls down your side of the street and stops in the parking lot of your house, a raven- haired man steps out. As always, a grin is upon his lips and your [e/c] eyes light up as soon as you saw him.

"[Name]." A low and husky sound fills your ears with bliss, if that was ever possible.

No more words are exchange because the mood between you two is just right; a calm silence fills the air as he walks you to his car and opens the door for you. He gives you a look, one that knows that you want to ask him dance with him right there but they must be on their way.

The clouds in the sky seem to move pretty fast as he's driving down the road and you're mind can't help but panic. Not with the thought that it'll rain but with thoughts of _him._ You're wondering if he knows that your stiff position is giving the fact away that you're not trying to get caught up right now.

With his cool but warm brown eyes on the road, one hand runs through his spiky hair while the other one is on the wheel, instantly making you want him. His lips form a smile even when there's nothing to smile about and even though your relationship has not move up, the feeling of just staying by his side is good enough.

You look in the direction he is concentrating at, driving deeper and deeper into denser trees. The vehicle's speed reads 40 miles per hour but you want it to be lower.

You watch as the small town both of you live in grows far in the distance and the atmosphere inside of the automobile makes you want to stay right there.

How can it get better than this? Sitting in that passenger seat, his dark chocolate orbs is upon you and your own [e/c] takes in this moment, remembering it.

"Takeshi, where are we going?" You finally ask. He gives you a look and laughs.

"Wherever the road takes us [Name]!"

Suddenly a loud 'clang, clink, phoosh' rings through the two pair of ears in the broken down machine. He pulls it to the side of the dirt road and steps out, lifting the hood of the car and inspecting the damage.

"Oops, sorry [Name], but looks like we'll be stuck here for awhile!" Your comfortable heels step onto the dirt ground as you join him outside and examine the complex system. Your eyes wander to the dark clouds and you smile.

"It's okay, Takeshi, one broken car isn't going to stop us."

"You're right, [Name]! I'll walk you home since the weather isn't fit for waiting!" And he takes your hand, dragging you head first the opposite direction where they had come from.

You just grin at him, and then finally walk next to him, nearing a more civil area each minute. The moment you have been waiting for excites you as you hear the thunder of the clouds.

Small drops of rain fall on your face as both of you rush to shelter. The wide concrete area where you've enter was empty except for a bus stop.

A grin graces Takeshi's and your face, both for a different reason as eyes peek under the shelter to glance at the falling drops coming in groups.

"Man, I did not expect it to rain today! Did you [Name]?"

"…I did. And this is why," And you run into the rain, leaving behind a startled Takeshi.

You twirl and dance in the rain as much as your heels can allow you, laughter mixing with the fallen rain. A puddle being splash distracts your attention to Takeshi, who grabs your hand and takes you into full swing into a dance.

Grins and laughter escapes from the both of you, the only ones within a 10 meters radius of that area. The storm rages on even as two individuals dance fearless in it.

Takeshi suddenly stops and you give him an owlish expression, pausing as well.

"Takeshi?" You whisper.

His grip on your hand tightens and your torso covered with only your best dress touches his soaked shirt as you are pull in closer.

His sweet breath intoxicates you and your head is spinning, vision seeing blurs. He leans in for the awaiting moment but your head turns to the side, a bit afraid.

He waits and when you glance back at him pulling you even closer, he gives you another one of his dazzling grins. You're a little more brave and you pull in for the first kiss.

The flawless first kiss. How could it get any better than this?

Extended Ending:

A man rushes through the rain with one hand gripping on his suitcase and the other on a newspaper over his head. He dashes home even faster when the rain comes down harder but a figure catches the corner of his eye.

He halts and squints his eyes through the curtain of liquid to see not one but two figures together, sharing a kiss under the downpour.

A smile forms on the stranger's face as he spirits the rest of the way home, this event burn in his memories that made his day.


End file.
